Noise
by IMAxENIGMAx
Summary: Liz's sacrifice had left some damage on Kid, and when she finaly wakes up in the DWMA's "Hospital" she heals him, and in return, he gives her something she's wanted for a long time.   KidLiz. It could probably pass for K , but I'm paranoid.


**AN: I actually wrote this a couple of months ago and decided to update it today, if you are waiting for your "They Were Just Words" oneshot or a new chapter, they're coming, but I'm really busy so you might have to wait until like the 5th of January, sorry guys.**

Prompt: Noise

Summary: She did it. She saved her meister when he needed saving, but now she hurts, and has to deal with a worried meister. But is it all worry?

~QqQ~

Darkness.

That had been her world for quite some time now. There was no way to tell time or gauge where she was exactly, there was only darkness. Until there was something new.

Noise.

So much noise she was being assaulted with it. And then came the pain. So much pain it was almost unbearable, it was only made bearable by the darkness. She feared that if she lost the dark she'd lose what little comfort it gave her. Then the unthinkable happened.

Her darkness was starting to leave. It faded at first, and then it was like a vacuum had been turned on and the rest of it was just pulled away.

She became more aware of her surroundings, pushing her way past the initial noise and pain. She was lying on a bed, and there was a small dip in it by her left hip, and there was a steady beeping noise. She opened her eyes to blinding light and groaned. The dip by her hip instantly disappeared and a shadow appeared over her eyes.

"Liz! Liz! Are you awake? Are you in pain? Should I get Stein?"

"Kid, just shut up for a minute, ok?" He did as she asked and she focused on returning her vision. It finally came and she saw that she was in the DWMA's "hospital" wing, if it could be called that. She looked up at Kid and took in his weary, tear stained face. The funny thing was, she couldn't think of anything to cause his face to look like that.

And she didn't like that. Not only was he upset, she was injured and she had no idea how either of the two cases came to be.

"The hell happened?"

"On our mission, I messed up. I'm so sorry, Liz, I'm so sorry I messed up."

"Wha—" She remembered. They had been sent on a mission to capture a Kishin egg soul. It had been stealing away little kids in the night and devouring them, souls and all. The mission had been running smoothly, they had gotten out all the victims and had successfully cornered the tainted soul. Then it revealed itself.

It was perfectly symmetrical. In every way.

Kid couldn't fight that, and Liz knew it. It reached out with needle and blade like hands and lunged at Kid. But it didn't hit Kid. It hit Liz.

Before she had fully realized what she was doing she had transformed and leapt in front of her meister. The thing hit her instead of its original target. It slid its hand-like appendages out from her abdomen and shoved her now limp body to the side. The last thing she remembered was blacking out, praying to whatever deity was up there that her family would be alright, and her sacrifice would not have been in vain.

It wasn't.

Kid had destroyed the thing and fed the soul to Patty. He carried her, yes carried her, back to the DWMA and to Stein. He had waited patiently and possessively by her side the whole time.

"I remember." The words left her mouth and her eyes found his. They locked and he seemed to struggle for words for a moment.

"…I'm so sorry Liz, nothing like this will _ever_ happen again." His eyes showed such determination and strength, her heart skipped a beat. And thanks to that damn heart monitor he knew it too.

She tried to sit up and hug him, the emotions running through her too strong to convey simply through words.

Searing pain shot through her and she gasped, Kid pushed her back down as quickly and gently as her could manage. His eyes darted towards her stomach and she ripped the sheet off her. Her entire abdomen was wrapped in bandages, some with blood seeping through.

She heard a slight sob and covered herself again. Kid had his hand over his eyes and had turned his back to her.

"Kid," she spoke softly. "It's not that bad, and it's not your fault."

"How is it not my fault?"

"Because it's my duty to protect my meister and my sister. The choice to do this was all mine. I had to protect my family." Kid turned sharply and looked her straight in the eye. There were no signs that he had been crying except for the faint track of tears under his eyes.

Without warning her bent and smashed his lips into hers. Her eyes closed and her body automatically responded. They parted and Kid looked at his weapon fondly.

"C'mon," she said, and motioned for him to climb in the bed with her. It was late and they were tired. Liz fell asleep almost immediately after she felt Kid's arms wrap gently around her. Kid fell asleep soon after her and they shared a blissful darkness, filled with peace and love.

What they didn't know was that Stein had been watching almost the whole time. He had come when he first heard the skip in beats on her heart monitor, and had stayed and watched in the shadows to make sure everything was truly alright.

It was amazing what noise could do.


End file.
